Burn til Dust
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETE Dean has a nightmare that only Sam can save him from ... can he do it in time?A one shot adaptation of one of SadeLyrate's Burn Chapter 2 from Shards, Shreds and Scraps. I can only hope I have done it justice. pls R


**Burn til Dust **

Author's Note: This story is an adaptation of one of Sade Lyrate's pieces from Shards, Shreds and Scraps. I can only hope that I have done it justice.

(Shards, Shreds and Scraps chapter 2 Burn by Sade Lyrate)

To Sade: Thank you so much my friend for allowing me access to your wonderful meanderings.

This is also my first one shot story, a remarkable feat considering I usually write epics! LOL and this time rated 'T' for implied stuff.

* * *

_She smiles, his fingers failing to obey him and press down the trigger.  
Eyes cold, unblinking, her voice distant and daunting._

_"You're drowning."_

_And he is. There's nothing but water around him, dark and deep and endless. Pressing against him from all sides, his lungs burning for air that just isn't there._

_Panic paces, rears, pounces on his heart with an iron grip, tearing an opening for despair._

_No._

_'It's a trick,' his mind whispers. 'You're in the cabin, about to salt and burn the bitch's bones.'_

_'It's real,' his body answers. 'You're deep in a nightly lake, about to drown alone.'_

Dean sat up panting heavily; he glanced over with sleep-filled eyes to his brother's sleeping form. His body ached from the touch, drenched from the wet and his throat burnt from the acidic bile already rising. Slipping out of bed, he ran for the bathroom seeking out the cold percaline bowl to relieve his discomfort and cramped abdomen.

He knelt and retched, dispelling the poisons swirling in the pit of his stomach. Hiccuping he reached up and snagged a towel wiping the spittle away he slowly rose to his feet, flushed the evidence away, and then staggered towards the shower. Chills coursed through him, the encroaching dark water still lapped at his skin, shivering he stripped off his boxers and stood under the scalding hot fluid letting it cascade down his lithe, muscular form. Easing out the tightness of his muscles and tendons. His body ached and his head thrummed with the sound of water slapping against the shore. Gasping he lifted his head and stared around, the image of the nightly lake flashed in his already sleep-deprived psyche the burn of his lungs brought tears to his eyes and he fought to breath. Steam and heat went ignored as he stood so still under the shower, his mind lost once again as she called to him, beckoning him to come to her, to join her in the watery grave. She wanted to be warm again, she needed to feel again, and he would be the one to deliver her.

'Dean?' A young man's voice broke through his private musings, an unbidden growl erupts from his throat no one else can come help her. No one else can come near her.

D-D-Dean stop...' Sam cried out struggling against the strong grip holding him against the wall, water pooling on the floor, tickled his feet. He heard her voice calling him again and he squeezed harder no one can take her from him. 'Plea...se.' Sam gasped his struggles weakening with each second.

Dean blinked and shook his head, so tired all of a sudden; he drops his hand and stands still closing his eyes he wanted to sleep again. Warm and dry in her arms.

Sam's knees threatened to buckle and send him sliding to the floor but he pushed against the wall and kept his balance as he watched his brother, concern written across his expressive features. Dean moved in a disjointed robotic way dressing in his boxers once again he moved slowly back to his bed. He could see her lying on the sheets waiting for him. Her long black hair coiling around her head and snaking out over the white pillows. Her almond-shaped brown eyes framed with long black lashes blinked at him, shining with an unknowable force. Her ruby lips moist, wet, and inviting hinting the tip of her tongue and white teeth. His hungered gaze moves down to her breasts, shining white in the moonlight, her flat stomach, and the length of her legs sliding in and out of the sheets. He smiled and moved to join her wanting to taste the sweetness of her offering.

'You're drowning,' she says her voice soft, low, and seductive.

Panic paces, rears, pounces on his heart with an iron grip, tearing an opening for despair as he dropped to his knees, eyes wide and fixed. He struggled to push himself up and free but he couldn't move. Anchored in the cold unforgiving water of the nightly lake.

A hand grips his, strong muscular with long tapered fingers. It reaches down into the dark watery depths and gives him a lifeline.

'No, you're drowning,' she cries out rising from the bed she appears in front of him, her hair a living creature in the water, spreading tentacles of dark warmth touching and recoiling. 'You are mine.'

'Dean!' the loud sharp yell cut through the deafening water, crashing against his head, he saw the hand once again reaching to him, offering a lifeline.

'No, no he is mine.' She screamed turning to his rescuer 'you can't have him.' She hissed. 'You're drowning, alone in the dark depths no one can save you.' She threw the words at the tall young man blinding him with darkness as he fought to free himself from the watery dungeon.

'Not real.' Sam snapped and pushed the thought of drowning from his mind, 'give me my brother back.' Grasping Dean's arm Sam pulled him away from the water spirit, and pushed him down on the bed, determined to pin him down if he has to with his own body.

'Too late, he's already mine.' She said her voice wrapping around Sam's mind silkily, Sam turned to Dean and watched as his face lost all colour and a bluish tinge surrounded his white lips. A rumbling cough came from Dean's tortured lungs and he expelled bitter water from them.

Sam turned, his face calm, his sea-green eyes illuminated something that sent her stumbling backwards. He smiled and stepped closer to her, cocking his head to one side he regarded her with a curious stare. The air around them charged with static and she cried out to her beloved, to come to her, to re-enter the cold depths and fill her with warmth again, but the tall one denied her access. He towered over her and commanded the air, stifling her of her very breath.

'He is mine not yours.' He said in a voice charged with power, his sea-green eyes darkening to that of a deep forest green, the scent of the mountains filled the air and replaced the damp and watery scent lingering around her.

'No, I need him,' she wept crystalline tears silently she implored him to let her beloved go.

'Go back to the watery depths you came from sea-hag, you have no power here,' he declared gesturing with his hand she floated upwards away from her precious water and surrounded her with dry static. Her body arched as he held it in the air, crackling sparks flew from her skin. 'You're drowning me,' she cried out as the dry electrified air filled her senses. No longer controlling the wet longing and touch, her skin flaked and peeled. Moisture dripped from her pores and orifices. Her dark hair hung limply lifelessly around her shoulders as it too lost the moisture holding the tiny particles together. Sam watched with glittering eyes as the dust fell to the ground, swirled in the breeze and scattered in directions far from her nightly lake.

Sam laid Dean back in his bed and covered his brother's shivering body with the warm blankets, for long second filled moments he stood watching over his big brother as he slept. A slender finger traced along Dean's forehead, Dean sighed he felt the touch long after the finger was gone, rolling over he coughed and snuggled back under the blankets.

Sam climbed into his bed and lay there watching Dean sleep, a warm mountain breeze filled the cabin in the wee hours of the morning, and it caressed Sam's face and comforted him as he drifted into a dreamless state. Dean murmured softly, and rolled over onto his side, his eyes slitted open to spy his brother sleeping soundly. 'Thanks Sammy,' he whispered, unsure for what exactly but the subtle touch stayed with him and he knew it was enough to thank his sleeping brother.

* * *

Author's Note: I just want to put a call out to **all Australian fans **to try and help boost Supernatural's ratings, if you can download the freebie after the show, make a point of spreading the love **we want Supernatural to beat the quiz shows **(yawn) and stay on our Aussie TV... 


End file.
